Bienvenido, Louis
by Valeria Grayson
Summary: [Viñeta] Emma Agreste espera impaciente a que sus padres regresen a casa con el regalo más preciado que le pudieron dar a una niña...o más precisamente a ella. Cumplir su anhelo de tener un hermanito.
Hola! Bueno...creo que nadie me conoce aquí...Me llamo Valeria Grayson, y llevo bastantes años escribiendo fanfics es sólo que lo dejé por un tiempo pero bueno, no llevo mucho en este fandom, sólo tres meses pero igual, todas las parejas del Love Square me gustan pero mi delirio son el Adrienette y el Ladynoir. Y esta, mi primera viñeta es Adrienette, con la participación de la pequeña Emma...en general me inspiré en la escena de una de las tantas telenovelas aburridas que mis tías ven -.-

Así que...bueno, sin más que decir...

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

 _ **Bienvenido, Louis**_

 _ **Autora:** Valeria Grayson_

* * *

Emma estaba impaciente. Esperaba en la sala de su casa a que sus padres entraran por la puerta con el mayor regalo que jamás le pudieron dar. Jamás en sus ocho años de vida había sentido tanta ansiedad como ahora. Hoy llegaba a su vida un nuevo miembro de la familia a la cual cuidar. La pequeña niña jugaba tranquilamente con sus muñecas en la sala mientras esperaba. Su abuela Sabine se había ofrecido a cuidarla así que mientras esta estaba en la cocina preparándole a la niña algo de comer, esta trataba de no impacientarse más.

—Papá no ha llamado…¿Ya estarán por llegar? —dijo la niña con un hilo de voz mientras miraba a una muñeca de Ladybug.

—No seas impaciente querida —Sabine caminaba hacia la sala, dejando la charola con un sándwich de queso y un vaso de jugo en la mesita —. Sé que estás ansiosa porque hoy conocerás a tu hermanito pero…

—¡Abuela! —Emma se lanzó a los brazos de su abuela —. Quiero que mamá y mi hermanito estén bien. ¿Y si no llegan porque algo le pasó a Louis? ¿O a mamá?

—Emma —Sabine rió tiernamente mientras abrazaba a Emma —. Tranquila, yo sé que tu mamá y tu hermanito están bien. Tu papá es un gran hombre que cuidará de ustedes y mi hija también es fuerte.

—Lo mismo espero abuela…

—Mejor come, no has querido comer nada. Apenas despertaste esperaste a tus papás y a tu hermano.

—¡Hace dos días que no veo a mamá! Ya sé que mi papá me dice que están bien pero…

—Emma, estoy segura de que serás una gran hermana mayor para Louis. —Sabine acarició la cabeza de su nieta —. Anda, que si no vas a meterte en problemas.

La niña rubia obedientemente tomó el sándwich y lo comió con mucha calma, aunque si fuera por ella, lo hubiera devorado y hubiera corrido a la ventana a vigilar si el auto de su padre aparecería.

—¿Abuela? ¿El abuelo Tom y el abuelo Gabriel saben que Louis viene hoy?

—Ambos están ocupados ahora mismo. Tu abuelo Tom se quedó en la pastelería porque hoy debía entregar un pedido importante y tu abuelo Gabriel está vigilando a los nuevos pasantes de moda. Dicen que vendrían apenas se desocuparan.

Emma asintió entendiendo la situación pero esto se le hacía eterno. ¿Y si algún maleante aparecía frente a ellos y Chat Noir y Ladybug debían atender el llamado? Aunque pensándolo bien…¿Podrían? ¿Podría Ladybug reaparecer en acción luego de nueve meses de completa desaparición? Además, su madre le había contado que no ha habido más akumas desde hacía años. Ah, la imaginación de una niña.

—¿Y si ocurrió eso…? —sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando ante sus ojos apareció la escena que tanto necesitaba ver. El Lamborghini negro de su padre estacionándose frente a la casa.

—¡Abuela! ¡Abuela! ¡Ya llegaron! —Emma gritó emocionada mientras Sabine se acercaba a la niña y observaba desde la ventana que Marinette y Adrien salían del auto con el bebé en brazos. —¡Papá, mamá y Louis llegaron!

Emma esperó frente a la puerta ansiosa, mientras su abuela se quedaba la llevaba a la sala para que pudieran esperarlos con tranquilidad. Cuando se abrió la puerta principal, vio a sus padres entrar.,

—¡Mamá, Emma! ¡Ya llegamos! —dijo Marinette. Sin embargo ella no contaba con que su hija correría con velocidad para abrazar a sus padres.

—¡Papá, mamá! ¿Están bien? ¿Mi hermanito está bien? —expresaba la pequeña a punto de llorar.

—Princesa, tranquila —Adrien tomó en brazos a su pequeña para abrazarla —Estamos bien, lamento la espera, el tráfico estuvo un poco pesado.

—Me alegra que llegaran, Emma estaba tan ansiosa de verte y de ver al pequeño —Sabine se acercó sonriente a su hija.

—¿Puedo verlo, mamá? ¡Quiero verlo!

—Claro querida, sólo déjame…—Marinette caminó lentamente hacia el sillón y se sentó en él mientras Adrien la ayudaba.

—Emma —El rubio soltó a la niña y le llevó hacia Marinette y el bebé —. Él es Louis, tu hermanito…

Marinette descubrió la carita del bebé, estaba dormido. Sus mejillas tenían un ligero rubor mientras sus manitas estaban quietas. Emma sonrió, incluso sintió ganas de llorar. Bien, ese bebé cuando creciera le causaría ciertos problemas pero mientras tanto, lo protegería y amaría con su vida.

—¿Puedo cargarlo?

—Está muy pequeño ahora Emma, pero ya podrás cargarlo en unos días —Adrien sintió ternura por ver la emoción de su hija.

Una de las ilusiones de Emma era tener un hermanito, ya que sus padres, si bien pasaban tiempo con ella, a veces se encontraban ocupados y no tenían tiempo para la niña debido a sus quehaceres. Pero ahora con Louis tenía un motivo para ser feliz.

—Bienvenido al mundo y a la familia, Louis —dijo la niña alegremente.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

Bien, estoy algo oxidada, la escuela y el trabajo no me han dejado hacer mucho pero creo que ahí la llevo xD

Fue una viñeta improvisada xD Así que gracias por su lectura, sus reviews y sus Follow/Favorites. Cómo dije, estoy algo oxidada y necesito prácticar más pero descuiden, me verán por acá seguido, quieran o no (?) Un placer conocerlos, Miraculers de FF :)

Espero que les haya gustado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


End file.
